falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
警用手枪
|weight =3 |value =1000 |baseid = }} The police pistol is a weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. 特徵 警用转轮手枪是一把单动的.357口径侧开式弹仓转轮手枪。其表面经过了黑色亚光处理，握把则是黑色的聚合材料,features a shorter barrel。它没有后部的机械瞄准具，只能依靠前部的准星进行概略的瞄准，击锤的形状較柯尔特M1873刚硬扁平。 警用转轮手枪的優勢在三个主要性能参数上：暴击伤害、射速以及快得多的重装速度（因为它可以使用快速装弹器，这让它的装弹时间比.357左轮快了几乎一秒）。此外，夹带这把武器对潜行技能没有要求。 Durability The police pistol can fire a total of about 1,120 standard rounds, the equivalent of 187 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * .357 Magnum revolver - The standard variant found throughout the Mojave Wasteland. * Lucky - A unique .357 revolver that can be found in a Hard locked safe in the Bison Steve Hotel. Comparison Locations * Puesta del Sol north - located on the terrace overlooking a small courtyard, in the hands of a skeleton. * Villa - next to a suit case inside a ruined shop at the far east end. * Salida del Sol - in the hands of a skeleton, behind the counter of a store with a Sierra Madre vending machine located in front of the counter. * Sierra Madre Casino - one can be found in the Executive suites, The Tampico, and the lobby, few more can be found in the Sierra Madre Vault (In the gun cabinet or suitcase above) * Villa Police Station - several will randomly spawn inside containers. * Dean's secret stashes - may also spawn police pistols. Notes * The cylinder appears to already be cycled before the hammer is cocked to fire the next round. * Like many other Dead Money weapons, the police pistol cannot be obtained outside the Sierra Madre. * This pistol is not affected by the Cowboy and The Professional perks. 幕後 * 其原型貌似為柯尔特Police Positive.JE Sawyer's Formspring Bugs * When entering V.A.T.S. with the revolver, it may be invisible during V.A.T.S. but will return to normal once V.A.T.S. is exited. * Sometimes in V.A.T.S., if firing multiple shots into the same limb or target, the player character will fire all the shots in exactly the same place, even if the target has moved after the first shot. * The police pistol lacks vertical aim in V.A.T.S. so you will be aiming as if nothing was wrong then move to the default forward facing position when firing. * Furthermore, if using third person view, regardless of using V.A.T.S. or not, the police pistol has no vertical aim. To fix this, just change to first person view. * If loading a saved game from the main menu in which you have police pistol equipped and drawn, the reload animation takes twice as long as normal. This can be solved by simply switching to another gun and then back again. * When equipping the pistol or hot key equip, instead of the pistol click sound it has a rifle shunt sound. * When firing it you may not pull back the hammer making it shoot two bullets at a time. * When firing the gun in VATS, it may keep you in iron sights after leaving VATS. * Sometimes it can be bought from Vendortron or Stacey at the Mojave Outpost at very early levels (1-6) before completing the Dead Money add-on. Sounds References de:Polizeipistole en:Police pistol es:Pistola de policía ru:Полицейский пистолет Category:Dead Money weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas holdout weapons